1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for wet coating, in particular printed circuit boards, with lacquer by means of at least one application roller, leaving at least one edge area of the printed circuit board free and employing a doctor blade arrangement.
2. Prior Art
Such an arrangement is known from DE-GM 85 03 321, it is essentially used to obtain a lacquer-free gripping edge in multi-layer printed circuit boards which are coated on one or both sides, in particular with variable coating widths, in the course of a rolling method. A more detailed description of this problem can also be found in DE-PS 44 17 518.
The doctor blade arrangement in accordance with the first-mentioned utility model consists of two independent strippers, which leave the problem of what to do with the lacquer stripped off in the area of the circumference of the roller. If no reasonable solution is provided for this, this known solution can lead to accumulations of lacquer at undesired places, soiling, and interference with the operation of the entire device.